


Ugly Side

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, dont judge me, please, uh I dont know what this is or where it came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only want you to see<br/>My favorite part of me<br/>And not my ugly side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary and inspiration taken from Ugly Side by Blue October.

Tony's other side manifests in a golden red shimmer to his skin and glowing swirls of white in his eyes. He's lost count of the hours spent in front of the mirror, watching the light bounce off his face and arms, the colors shift in his eyes until he loses track of everything and lets it burst from his flesh, a snarling dragon seeping from his spine and curling over his shoulder.

Natasha's casts shadows over her skin from the inside, invisible bristles dotting her blue grey black. The pressure builds and builds until she starts to walk crooked and she hides herself away, twists her hips and squeezes her hipbones until her head stops pounding and four long furry legs split through and pull her up off the ground.

Clint's better half hollows his bones, makes him small and light with hair that looks like plumage and toes that curve. His chest goes tight, lungs constricted and arms stiff and he rushes into the woods, climbs as deep and high as he can before his shoulders round over and long bones free twisting nerves and growing muscle. He refuses to call the gain of wings through the loss of arms ugly.

Thor's prowls just beneath the surface, making him long and strong and deadly, hair coarse and wild in a yellow gold halo around his head. Loki's mists forth as his does, anything but he likes to match his beloved brother, heads bloating their stomachs and melting through to roar at each other, eyes a void of endless white.

Steve's flutters in the spaces between bone, gives him eyes sharp as blades and a sharper tongue when needed. There's a feeling like he swallowed a knife and he ducks his head, works his jaw as a beak rips through his throat beneath his adams apple, weak baby wings unfurling on either side of his spine and slapping against his neck.

Bruce's other side, his _monster_ , pours acid into his very core, greens his eyes and everything pink and moves like lava through his nerves. His only warning is a creak in his jaw as his teeth grow and sharpen before his entire being expands out and back, bubbling around his legs and arms and shuddering with the roar that escapes from the creature that consumes him until he is a torso and head jutting from an enormous green body, skin stretched tight and bloody over his bones. He thinks that maybe _he_ is the ugly one, the monster.


End file.
